


我的室友

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 原创第一人称视角





	我的室友

刚找到这间公寓的时候，我还觉得天上掉馅饼了。

干净宽敞，设施齐全，离学校近，租金不贵，室友温柔漂亮，体贴可爱，会做家务会做饭，还是同校的。

简直不能更完美。

第一次发生的时候，我还没意识到问题。那天熬夜赶论文，听到外面大门打开的声音，然后就是姚琛特有的柔和的嗓音——他在跟另一个人讲话，一个男的。

他带人回来过夜了？我在心里发问，立马又想，大概就是朋友借住一晚吧，小事情。

我又投入到论文的世界，直到隔壁传来奇怪的声音。

害，大家都是成年人了，其实也不是什么“奇怪的声音”，就是叫床声。姚琛的叫床声。

“嗯嗯…嗯啊、啊、啊、啊…”他叫得又软又急，我想到他平时温温柔柔的模样，一边吃惊，一边当场就有点那个…就是有点硬了。

我注意力已经完全不在电脑屏幕上了，而是专心竖起耳朵听那动静。我的房间和姚琛的房间门对门，就隔着一条不宽的走道，夜深人静地，还是能听个七八成的。

他一会儿抽泣着喊不行，一会儿甜着嗓子叫人家快一点，我估计那男的被勾得够呛，发了狠干他，我这儿都能听见啪啪啪的着肉声。

“呀…豪哥，哥哥…呜…”他撒娇地叫人家哥哥，我一听就不是有点儿硬了，而是邦邦硬，“哥哥太、太厉害了…呜啊…啊啊…不行了…真的不行了呜…”

卧槽，怎么这么骚啊…我咋舌。真是人不可貌相。

那晚我基本就没怎么睡，隔壁静下来了，我也还是睡不着。第二天早上混混沌沌地走进厨房，看到一个陌生的大帅哥，穿着姚琛的T恤和运动裤，从冰箱里拿出牛奶，倒进玻璃杯里

想必这位就是“豪哥”了，他可真不见外啊…

他也看到了我。

“呃，你好…”我和他四目相对了两秒，幸好姚琛及时出现，拯救了尴尬的气氛。

“早上好，你起来啦～”他套着一件长T恤，下面裤子短得跟没穿似的，露出两条又细又长的腿。

他倒是一样活力四射，看不出昨晚被干得又哭又叫。他从帅哥手里接过牛奶喝了一口，笑咪咪地说，“介绍一下，这是我学长，任豪；豪哥，这是我室友。”

我们又互相点了点头，权当打过招呼了。

任豪显然对我没啥兴趣，他的兴趣全在姚琛身上——我能理解。姚琛喝牛奶喝到嘴唇上白白一条，像小猫咪喝奶沾到胡须上一样，很可爱，任豪也这么觉得，我看他抬手用手指帮他擦，然后被姚琛含住了大拇指。

姚琛似是突然意识到有第三个人在，慌张地抬眼看我，我立马转移视线装作没看见。他还是脸红了。

“我今天没课，我先去睡回笼觉了。”我找了个借口离开了现场。

我倒真是想睡回笼觉，但我太饿了，刚刚厨房里碰到他俩，搞的我其实什么也没吃，我又躺了一会儿，估摸他们要干什么也会回房间了，便又爬起来，再次前往厨房。

还没走过转角，我就听到了声音，半信半疑地把头探过去，透过酒柜的玻璃，我看到他俩在餐桌边接吻，任豪坐在椅子上，姚琛坐在他腿上。

等一下…姚琛下身光溜溜的，任豪双手抱着他的屁股胯部正往上一顶一顶，姚琛满面绯红，随着他的动作发出黏腻的哼吟，被任豪的吻堵在了喉咙里。

姚琛不是坐在他腿上，是坐在他鸡巴上，他浑圆的臀瓣被一下下撞得变形。他们直接在厨房里干上了。

我缓缓退回自己房间。

我以为姚琛只是跟男朋友特别恩爱，但后来发现并不是这么回事。

任豪出现在我们家的两天之后，又来了一个“齐齐”。这人我知道，个子挺高，一对下垂狗狗眼，还是学生会会长。我记不得他的名字，但我觉得我永远忘不了“齐齐”这个昵称，因为那晚姚琛叫得特别动情特别投入，甚至让我怀疑这个“齐齐”是不是跟之前的任豪性质不一样。

“齐齐…齐齐…”姚琛的呼唤热切又柔情，“嗯唔…舒服…啊啊…那里、那里….舒服死了呜….还要…”不知被撞到身体里哪个骚情的地方，姚琛的声音能掐出蜜来，上气不接下气地发骚。

那晚他的浪叫时不时被打断，我合理推测是因为他们一直在接吻。而且我还听见那个男的叫他“乖乖”“宝贝”。

不过我的怀疑很快就被打破了，因为“齐齐”之后立马又来了一个“南南”，“南南”之后是“嘉嘉”，“嘉嘉”之后“南南”又来了，而且是跟“齐齐”一起。

我听着姚琛在隔壁跟两个人翻滚的声音，不着边际地想，他的床有那么大吗？

事实证明我的担忧是多余的，隔天早上我去位于我们两房之间的浴室放水，一打开门，就看到一边狭窄的淋浴间里挤满了人。

他们三个正在里面做爱。水气朦胧间可以看到姚琛塌着腰，岔开两条大长腿，手撑在玻璃门上任身后的人往他屁股里怼——是个子矮的那个，“南南”。他脑袋转向一边，和紧贴在他身旁的“齐齐”舌吻，后者瘦长的手指一边还大力揉捏着他饱满的乳肉。

雾气搞的我看不真切，但我看出来姚琛爽得快要升天了。

是有多猴急，门都不记得锁。我摇摇头，把门关上了。他们全程都没发现我。

我想“南南”和“齐齐”大概是特别的，但也没有阻止之后的这个学长那个学弟，打工认识的哥哥，甚至是隔壁学校舞蹈社新请的年轻老师。

直到那天我回家撞见他和一个叫“光光”的男生在客厅沙发上搞，那个念头才在我脑海里正式成形。

我盯着他挂在沙发背上那截白皙幼嫩的小腿，才真正意识到，我的室友姚琛，大概是有性瘾。

我思索着这个问题入睡，然后被隔壁分外激烈的叫床声吵醒，我迷迷瞪瞪听了一会儿，意识到姚琛叫的是韩语。

真厉害，真牛逼，双语叫床，我一边给自己撸，一边思绪在飘，我听不懂他在叫啥，但我听懂了软糯黏腻的“hiong”，还有后面带哭腔调的一声声急促又凄哀的“欧巴”。

第二天早上我又顶着黑眼圈，被介绍了一个之后也不会有交集的“朋友”，那个男生是我们学校的留学生，叫什么灿，个子不高但长得挺壮的。我们三个一起吃了早饭，是姚琛做的，他们说了好多话，韩语中夹杂英语，我也插不进去，姚琛一开始还贴心地要给我翻译，我挥挥手表示不用费事了。

我还没想好怎么委婉地跟他提起我睡眠质量的问题，就于某天在枕头上发现一盒耳塞。还有一张便签。

“对不起”后面画了一个小哭脸，“这个德国的牌子质量很好哒，你试试看！”最后是一个爱心。

他真的太甜太贴心了，我还哪里忍心跟他提意见。

我跟我的好友任世豪说了这件事，他对我表示了嘲笑。

“就因为这个你整天顶着黑眼圈？”他也算是个富二代，长得挺帅但也挺混，人也的确是挺混，说话没个正经，“多大点事儿，你跟那小婊子说，别整天发情打扰你，不就完了。”

“你不懂。”我跟他说。

他笑了，“我就不信了，他那批里还能有蜜？”

我知道跟他说不通，便懒得再说了。

两个星期后的某个午后，有人来敲我家门。

我朋友不多，一般找上门来的多是姚琛的朋友，其中很大概率是他的那些哥哥弟弟们，我已经见怪不见，能熟练地赶人了。

（也不是没有更夸张的，比如那个“嘉嘉”，不知哪里弄来了我的微信号加了我好友，一上来就问我姚琛在家吗？我往窗户外一看，楼下停着一辆敞篷跑车，目测后座塞满了玫瑰花。那天是姚琛的生日，他当然不会呆在家里。）

我一打开门，是任世豪。

“姚琛在吗？”他一脸急躁又无奈，“他不回我微信。”

“呃。”我眨了眨眼睛，“他跟朋友出去玩儿了。”

我后来明白了，任世豪是篮球队的，姚琛的好“弟弟”之一，也是篮球队的。名字叫什么我真的记不住了，这些人太多了，继那个叫什么灿的外国人之后我便放弃了去纪录。我只记得这个是个台湾人。

“批里真的有蜜。”任世豪拉着我借酒消愁，悲愤地说，“蜜里还有毒。”

我只得苍白地安慰他。

那天我也喝多了，回到家看到姚琛穿着宽大的衬衫，戴着圆圆的金边眼镜，盘着腿坐在沙发上对着笔记本电脑咬手指。

“你回来la——”他仰起脸冲我甜甜地笑，我一把夺过他的电脑放在茶几上，接着整个人扑上去，把他压到身下。

他发出一声受惊的低叫，睁圆了眼睛看我。

虽然肯定闻到我一身酒气，但他一点没有害怕的意思，还抬起手摸了摸我的头。

“怎么啦？”

我想哭，“你对我有什么意见？”

他茫然地看了我一会儿，叹了口气，像看到撒泼的小狗，无奈又怜爱，“因为你是我室友呀。”

室友住在一个屋檐下，要是搞起来了，那在家就做不了其它事了。我明白了他的逻辑，果然是很有道理的。

我第二天就在学校论坛里挂出招租的帖子，第一句话就表明了室友是姚琛，价高者得，一个小时内我就收到无数条私信。

这个室友谁爱做谁做，反正我是不做了。

END


End file.
